Of The Assasin that Loved Me
by twisted eden
Summary: a weiB/ BGC 2040 crossover ^_^! Our assasins will take a mission under the circumstances of a mysterious yet influential client, Sylia Stingray. Meanwhile, Youji feels this is going to be a different CONQUEST than any other and a mission to remember


Of The Assasin That Loved Me  
  
By: Ori Oscuro  
  
Minna-san ^_^! This ficcie is a hetero-pairing of our beautiful assasins and the girls of BGC2040…im not a major fan of both though, I seemingly just enjoy pairing them =D. Story is nothing much serious, this would be soon to be divided into 5 parts (or so depends on my mood :3). Oh the heck, just read it on…  
  
Part 1: New Mission  
  
******  
  
Its 3 am in the morning, the well dressed woman with thick locks of reddish hair stands before the sleepy looking florists (who aren't really florists as we know.) Meeting in a place where they planned their missions directed order from Persia, but 3 am is such an ungodly hour. The one with longish orange yawned as he slacks himself at the background, cursing he is not getting enough beauty sleep and lights up a cigarette, then snorted at his younger comrade wearing pajamas and a sleeping hat with a fluff at the tip. Omi had literally made the "waking up at the wrong side of the bed" a reality. But no one is minding what he wear, at his side, Ken tries his best to keep his eyes open as he restrains from nodding his head down to the table, mumbling something about having a dark espresso. Only the tacit red-head behind them, is fully aware and listening to the conversation.  
  
"We only take direct orders from Persia." Ran replied curtly, " then we had a reason to take this much seriously, not rumors."  
  
"It is not a rumor, I know the client personally myself." The woman added, " I had meet with the client directly, and is requesting the identity to be withheld. Besides the briefing im instructed to do that's it." She looked over the other guys sitting at the couch, " If Ran would not take it, what about the three of you?"  
  
"Umm ..three of what?" Ken muttered, even if he is certainly there to listen his concentration is somewhere else, like the rest he hadn't take a goodnight rest and everything sounded like an echo. "Weren't you even listening?", the woman crossed her arms across her chest, Ken rub his eyes and looked at everyone else at the room, they look like they were pretty attentive. "Im sorry- I.."  
  
"It doesn't said anything about order-to-kill," Omi narrates all of a sudden, " the client only wants us to retrieve an important file program and be given back to the rightful owner before it is manipulated to the wrong hands."  
  
"Exactly. I see you are listening well." The woman smiled, "The order is a simple mission. No guilt in doing so, we are just asked to retrieve an important document. You are not out there to kill anybody for now."  
  
" That seems no pretty thrill. How can you be sure that we are not getting used?" Youji said as he finally sat up, throwing his cigarette to light up another one.  
  
"More or less, why is it so important why the identity of the client is disclosed?" Ran commented, looking over his youngest comrade who seems serious and eager about the mission and he could see it in his eyes, and had already approached Manx's side. Retrival of a program.. it is Omi's specialty when it comes to computer software.  
  
Manx sighed and shrugged. "I'll only gave you a tip, but that's it. The client itself is self -explanatory. The reason why the identity is withheld is she is a sole corporate owner of a well-known company. Her position has no relation to what we are asked to do, since she herself work as a founder of an undercover secret faction."  
  
" Her? A sole corporate owner, a woman?" Youji's attention suddenly zoomed to 100 percent, and everyone sweatdropped. There goes the line which Youji often say: a woman's enemy is my enemy. He might like the idea of playing rescuing a damsel on distress.  
  
"And also probably the current fashion maven here in Japan." Manx added, as if somehow half-amused that if she just had mentioned the client is a woman earlier, "I know you'll take it if it involves women."  
  
Ken is now indeed listening, and understood fully what is going on. " So two of them, that leaves two of us.." he looked at Ran, who only muttered that the client's profile must be indeed trusting because he heard of the name sometime mentioned by his sister who is still not in comma before. "If its ok with them, il take it also.."  
  
"No. Only two are needed for the job." Manx added curtly, the fellow weiss looked up to her with a start. " We are going to be divided to two groups, the first two that agrees to go will be the active group, shall anything go wrong and happens, the other two left will stay behind and warn them."  
  
"It seems she had figured it all out." Ran mumbled, "Tell me, what seems so dangerous that we had to be divided into groups?"  
  
" Some sort of strategy, it's the client's orders."  
  
*******  
  
10: 00 am  
  
"It's the client's orders.." Ken mumbled, mimicking Manx voice. " I wonder who is this mysterious woman anyway?" he let out one final yawn, and tied a working apron to his waist. Its back to being "normal" again, another yet seemingly normal day were they would be surrounded by flowers, and to the gushing costumers who buys them mostly high school girls. It couldn't be any less normal, but each is thinking about the anonymous client in their own different way. Manx tipped them they would received some necessary information given from one of the client's people itself. It is for the first time, that somebody is giving them the work not coming from either Persia or herself.  
  
Ken looked around and Omi seems much interested in tinkering with his laptop than water the flowers, beside him Youji is looking seriously in magazines, newspapers and any readable material when in fact are all girl- related, like Seventeen and Cosmopolitan and not to mention trying to recall the women he had known and starts tallying each eventually. And Ran, well.. he came out for a short walk.  
  
"Out shopping." Youji said, as if answering Ken's quizzical look. "He went to all women's boutique here in town. He said he is going shopping."  
  
And true his word, Ran came back and within a few minutes and carrying many shopping bags. Each comes from a different store, each filled with girl things. "Its not what you think it is." He grumbled, and set himself behind the counter unpacking every one of them.  
  
What is the matter of everybody? In order to figure that out, he tries to think like them. For Omi, he got to use his skills and one of the rarest moment he doesn't got to combat, so he is using that knowledge to track or find a clue who the client is. Youji himself had known many women himself, but if the woman is a fashion maven he should think like one to look for one so maybe he is looking to teen magazines, which cover wide range on fashion trend. Ran, well he certainly wouldn't use the girl clothes. But a closer look he seems to collect the shopping bags rather than the content.  
  
He tried telling them a number of times to wait for the messenger instead. "Silky Doll Boutique." Ran said out loud, as brought out one of the paper bags. "The boutique is located to where some strange occurrences of "boomers" that I'm hearing about. It is said that a four woman elite squad known as "knight sabers" comes out time and time to finish them. It is known to the people there, and its no urban legend."  
  
"Silky Doll Boutique ..Knight Sabers?" Omi questioned, " You mean that they are connected? What does it had to do wi.."  
  
" It is said that within the premises that this so called Sabers are often found, they said are not working for anybody but getting rid of this "boomers", they are a secret group. "  
  
" A secret faction, and the Silky Doll related to those who create the so called sabers is behind to one woman.?"  
  
"It's the closest to what I could get.", Ran replied glancing over Omi, "look in if you can check out the profiles of those working in Silky Doll Boutique.."  
  
" A secret faction and rumored four-woman group?" Youji lets out a low-whistle, "It's like having ourselves some interesting counterparts.." he looked at the table and stuff of magazines and noticed an eye catching print ad of the silky doll boutique, and a mention to its gracious founder. "Sylia!" he said out loud standing up like his behind is on fire, "her name is Sylia Stingray!" too bad the magazine dosent had a picture (  
  
Omi nodded with jest and quickly, in matter of minutes, had reached the site. "Sylia Stingray, 24..sole owner and founder of Silky doll Boutique", the 2 other crowded at the small monitor. " it's a simple data. Nothing much very important is disclosed here."  
  
" Does it say she is still single?" Youji added from behind, the two looked at him flatly, and with a sigh.  
  
" Sole corporate owner of a well-known company ..fashion maven, its pretty close." And hearing about the incidents of the sabers appearing always near the location is not just a mere coincidence, " a secret faction.."  
  
"We still cant be sure.."  
  
"At least we know who the possible pretty client is,"  
  
"What?" Omi looked up from his laptop, and the rest gave him an odd stare. "Yeah right, but we just don't have to jump to conclusions." Ken remarked, "All we had to do is wait for the messenger to ari…"  
  
Their conversation is interrupted by the loud rumbling sound of the motorcycle coming to a stop. Someone in rugged jeans and leather came to drop by in front of their shop, "That must be the messenger," Ran stood up from the counter and approached the figure, the messenger will give a password from the question to initate the business, like Manx had told them as the client requested. The messenger approached the flower shop a little brashly, as if finding it odd to see four men working in a flower shop. "He looks pretty rough." Ken commented. But to their surprise as the biker pulled out his helmet, long rough brown locks cascaded to the shoulders, he happened to be she, a woman.  
  
"She looks pretty rough," Youji corrected his comrade. The messenger who happen to be Priss, ignored the sly smile of the wavy blonde who seems as if to look through her. She wondered if they are REALLY the men Sylia is talking about.  
  
"The flowers, they are pretty nice today isn't it?" Ran said as he approached Priss from the side and the other three looked as if surprised to see him start a conversation. "Why yes, I'm looking for roses and three more different kinds that I can place in my front lawn."  
  
That's the first password  
  
"Which three other kinds would you like to have?"  
  
"Freesias, Cattleyas and Gentian"  
  
"Accepted." Ran said curtly, and Priss handed out something from her leather coat and motioned near to the red-head. "the basic information is here, it will self destruct within 10 seconds after playing." Ran on the other hand, gave a letter in an envelope. As instructed by Manx, no one is to open it except the messenger who received it.  
  
Priss opened the envelope and give a quick run through of the letter, she looked up at the red head and looked around the other three. "Guess we might be seeing each other around." she finally spoke, breaking the uneasy silence within them. Omi felt a little chill the way the woman look at them pretty sharply, but her mood change when she averts back to Ran. "So you are Ran. Aya sounds to feminine for an alias, you know that?"  
  
"I wonder what is in THAT letter." Omi whispered, "is it some personal information?"  
  
"I dunno. Manx didn't allow ANYBODY to see it." Ken scratches his head, its better if the three of them stay by the small table and watch.  
  
Ran blinked a bit in surprise at the sudden question, but managed to regain his composure. "Its my sister's name and its none of your business." Priss let out a small smile, and walks toward the doorway "It sure is, we would be cooperating from now on. It says in the letter."  
  
"I think it IS personal information." Youji concluded, talking to the other two watching by the table.  
  
"So that means we are going to see you around?" Ran asked  
  
"Not all of us, but we know whom to work with now on." Strapping her helmet in place, Priss could see a little picqued reaction from Ran, as if to tell its unfair not telling the whole information. " The boss will inform you all." She said, pushing the pedal to her motorcycle, "By the way, you look pretty good in leather. The florist getup is pretty boring on you." She winked, and putting her helmet visors back, she finally went off, leaving a trail of smoke and the echoing rumbling sound of the vehicle from behind.  
  
"Wow". Youji finally said outloud and tapped Ran at the back, "That's really wow." "AND what do you mean by that?" Ran countered, shoving off Youji's grip and hands to Omi the file program. But Omi, alongside with Ken, weren't reacting. They are looking at Ran as if he had an extra head, "Quit it. That's not funny already." He grumbled.  
  
"You are so dense, my friend." Youji puffed a small smoke to the red haired weiss. "That antisocial intimidating looking woman happens to have her antisocial intimidating looking man radar on. In other words, she is hitting on you!"  
  
"She isn't hitting off with me." Ran said with an irritating tone in his voice, and slaps down the program to Omi's laptop and gave him a "work on this right now" look. "I even barely knew the woman." Then Ken from behind let out an uncontrollable chuckle, "It isn't funny!" Ran said, now more irritated than ever. Youji cracked another wise-ass comment again, and next thing you know Ran is arguing with the two other weiss.  
  
"But she's right on saying you look good in leather!" Omi commented, cutting through the argument in a surprise. Everything cuts into an abrupt silence with the three looking at Omi with their eyes staring wide. "What's wrong? Ran did look good in leather rather than that white leatherette he wore at the 1st OAV season and he looks like a fireman there in that train sequence."  
  
"Ahhhh……okay." They all said to themselves, and nodded in unison.  
  
-end of part 1-  
  
Note: some readers said that Youji's hair isn't ORANGE (at the beginning, first paragraph) and I agree to that correction ^_^ but his hair should be a different color since he is after all, in a dimly light room. Post me regarding erratums. Im not quite good in making out names in anime, but hey, I just love cross-pairing them ;)  
  
Hehehe… can't wait to post part 2, which is by the way: the eventual revelation of the Client's secret identity (but we know who she was, do we?), and finally getting to the mission which eventually leads to flaming passions and etc. etc. *_*  
  
From your Queen of Pairings and of misspells,  
  
Ori Oscuro 


End file.
